


Can I Keep You?

by ReclessAbandon



Category: Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Inspired By, Kiss Me by Ed Sheeran, Oneshot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Picnic, Stargazing, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, evening picnic, fic request, inspired by kiss me by ed sheeran, prompted by, reference, request, requested by, under the stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23279605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReclessAbandon/pseuds/ReclessAbandon
Summary: This was originally requested by a follower on my Tumblr. Her request went like writing something inspired by the song "Kiss Me" by Ed Sheeran.
Relationships: Cal Kestis/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Can I Keep You?

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally requested by a follower on my Tumblr. Her request went like writing something inspired by the song "Kiss Me" by Ed Sheeran.

It was like any other normal day.

You and Cal had the workshop all to yourselves. He seems to have finished on whatever he was working on, but you were still busy—particularly with soldering the new pipes to replace the old rusty ones. He saw you take off your protective mask and put down the soldering iron, he walked up behind you and slipped his arm around your waist—reeling you in so he could hold you.

“How are things going on your side?”

“Doing alright—won’t be having any wonky pipes soon,”

“Great. Meet me later tonight at 0900,”

You furrowed your eyebrows in a playful manner, “What’s up?”

“You’ll see,” that was all he answered, then he brushed the hair from your cheek and planted a kiss right then and there.

Without waiting for your reaction, he waltzes out of the workshop and heads upstairs, back onto the surface. His excuse? He needs something from the abode.

So many guesses ran in your head but none of them seem to check out. You shrug, chuckle to yourself and then continued your handiwork with the pipes.

The work was finally done. You didn’t realize that it took you until the evening to finish up the workshop. You washed up and changed to cleaner clothes after the grime collected on your former jumpsuit. It’s only 20 minutes before 0900 hits. For the benefit of the doubt, you donned your favorite black jumpsuit ensemble.

You realized that he didn’t say where. As soon as you stepped out of the workshop yourself, you hear the pitter-patter of BD-1’s feet.

“Hey there, buddy, have you seen Cal?”

He replied with a series of chirps and trills. His antennas were wagging eagerly, he seems happy.

“Really now? Alright, lead the way then.”

Following BD-1 out in the open, you realize you didn’t often get the chance to appreciate the splendor of Bogano at night. In the comfort of your thoughts, you hoped tonight will be one of those nights that you will. You stood in front of the wall of the vines, you tilt your head up to the hole.

“Cal?” you called.

His head popped out into sight and greeted you with a smile of relief and excitement.

“Come on up!”

You bent down to let BD-1 perch on your shoulder before scaling the wall with ease. When you hoisted your upper body to the surface, you saw the quaint little setup that he’s made: a pair of bowls and glasses atop a blanket. BD-1 sprang away from your shoulder and then skittered towards Cal’s setup.

You smile and quickly glanced at him, thoroughly impressed the work he’s put on. You bring yourself to the surface, Cal assisted you like the gentleman that he is, and escorted you to your romantic table setting. Both of you settled yourselves down.

“Wow, you sure made yourself busy while I was gone,”

“Well, I wanted to make sure it’s extra special, it’s something I’ve been thinking of for a while now.”

He handed you your bowl of food, you clinked spoons together and took your own first bites. From the texture and taste, you knew it was Phillak steak. Cal asked how the food was, you asked if he made this himself, and he confidently said yes.

“I thought BD-1 was the only one full of surprises!”

He places a poncho over your shoulders as the cold wind began to set in, while you continue to enjoy the hearty meal complemented by Cal’s company and stories. In turn, you had your own share of stories—adventures _and_ misadventures alike. He pours blue milk into two glasses, handing you one while keeping the other.

“A toast?” you suggested.

“Well,” he paused briefly. “To new memories and stories. Together.”

You smile, “To new memories and stories—together.”

Your glasses clink against one another and brought the glass to your lips. The classic taste of the silky blue milk tickling your tongue. You purse in your lips to lick the foam that stuck on your mouth after taking a sip.

“Missed a spot,” said Cal, then he promptly ran his thumb across your lip.

“Thanks,”

Out of the blue, there was a faint, chiming sound; at first, the sound came in one at a time, until it started becoming more obvious and more in succession. At the corner of your eye, white lines came and go from your sight. You turn your head to the sky and what you saw simply took your breath away.

A meteor shower.

It seems the galaxy is in Cal’s favor.

“Oh my God,” you gasped.

You couldn’t take your eyes off of it, you were positively overwhelmed. The midnight blue stretch of sky was now riddled with streaks of light that come and go, followed by another but vanishes as quickly as they appeared.

Cal appreciated the celestial spectacle, but he can’t seem to get enough of the sight sitting by his side. The smile on his lips was secret from you as he watches the starlight fill your eyes.

And at that moment, when he saw your smile, he knew that he’s found a true north in you.

“It’s all so beautiful…” you sighed.

“Yeah, beautiful,” he echoed.

Your head shifts to him, you caught him staring at you but he does not deny it, he has retained his small yet coy smile. You felt your heart has skipped a beat.

Cal promptly stands up and offers you to take his hand. Now on your feet, he positions his hand on your waist, he takes your arm to his shoulder and your other arm followed. In the serene silence of this evening, there was music playing within you—a gentle melody that only you and he can hear. An unspoken dyad.

Whilst slow dancing beneath the stars, you pressed yourself against his body, locking an embrace between the both of you–you’re feeling his heart pounding loudly through your hand on his chest. A smile privately stretches across your face as you close your eyes.

“[y/n],”

“Hmm?”

Cal takes a deep breath, his chest heaved on your cheek. “I know that… attachments are forbidden to the Jedi, but I just can’t help but think…”

He struggled, but you still listened in earnest.

“I may be breaking one of the rules that I’ve known all my life but…”

 _But?_ Your mind urged.

“Can I keep you?”

Cal continued to ramble on—unconsciously denying you a chance to answer—finding good reasons to justify his true feelings for you. He eventually comes at a loss for words. He feels as if he’s said everything, though not in the order that he probably planned in his head. You actually found it endearing.

“Shh…”

You gingerly press your fingertips upon his lips. He fixates a fond gaze on you, it was greeted by your smile.

“You talk too much,” you whispered.

The tips of your toes took on your weight as you reached for his lips. He gladly welcomes the kiss. When you pulled away, his cheeks flushed in color and your heart raced erratically. Deeply looking into each other’s eyes—without a word, Cal understood. He brushes his finger across your cheek, tracing the faint contours of your face, and then finally settling on your lips.

“I love you,” he confessed.

“I know,”

He pulls in closer to you until there was no gap anymore. He repays your kiss tenderly and with a growing passion as he gently caresses your jaw. His free hand slipped around your waist again like earlier and pulls you in closer to the point your hip touches his thighs. You return that same passion by wrapping your arms around his neck. Cal’s free arm snakes around the small of your back, joining the other arm, and lifts you up from the ground.

Soft, secret chuckles formed between the little space that gaped between your noses. Cal inched his face closer to yours, the tip of his nose softly brushing against yours before planting a soft peck. He gently puts you down but doesn’t let you go, he kept his arms around your waist and your body close to his as he presses his lips against your forehead.

Tonight just took the title of best night of your life so far.


End file.
